Rastros
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: La vida de Jiraiya y Tsunade nunca fue fácil, ya que ambos siempre guardaban rastros... 15 fics para la Tabla de Vicios de 30vicios Jiraiya x Tsunade FIC 1: DOLOR


**Disclaimer: **"Naruto Shippuden" y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a Masashi Kishimoto y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con este fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

¡Disfruten del fic!.

"**RASTROS".**

**Vicio #05- Dolor: "Oportunidad".**

El sonido de los guantes de goma parecía _muy_ ridículo para _ese_ instante, pero necesario.

-¿Quiere que la ayude, Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Shizune, desde el dintel de la morgue.

La mujer sólo le respondió con una negación con la cabeza. No tenía ánimos para hablar, y le agradeció en silencio a su asistente el haber cerrado la puerta para dejarla sola. Solos… a ella… y al cadáver de Jiraiya.

Hacía tan sólo una hora más o menos que lo habían traído, así que su estado de conservación aún no se veía maltratado por le frío tiempo. Tomó un bisturí, y odio sutilmente el sonido que producían a cada segundo los _malditos_ guantes. ¿Acaso eso la sacaría _más_ de quicio?.

Descorrió con lentitud la sábana blanca que cubría el cuerpo, y se mantuvo lo más estoica posible cuando un rostro medio desfigurado y cubierto de sangre le devolvió la visión. Había quedado _peor_ de lo que ella se había atrevido a imaginar.

Suspirando para darse valor, abrió un corte superficial en el pecho, para hacerle desangrar los coágulos que no había logrado vomitar antes de morir. Y eso que sus labios estaban manchados de un profundo carmesí.

Jiraiya siempre había bromeado- era en serio, pero él prefería decirlo en tono liviano, para que el dolor de saberse no correspondido; doliese mucho menos- que algún día le gustaría tener sus labios pintados de ese color; pero por causa del labial de Tsunade. Ya no sería así; _nunca más_.

Se sacó la mascarilla que le cubría la boca, mientras esperaba que un débil riachuelo de sangre bajase por los costados del Sannin, y se giró para dejar el bisturí en una bandeja de metal. Con su vista recorrió la fría morgue de Konoha, y en una silla empotrada en la esquina, pudo ver una bolsa manchada con barro.

Se acercó a ella, abriéndola con más cuidado del que hubiese querido, despotricando por el estúpido sonido de sus guantes. Tomó la opción de quitárselos; ya que, si necesitaba seguir examinando a su compañero, no los usaría nuevamente porque ninguna familia reclamaría su cuerpo. Naruto tal vez… o ella.

Dentro del paquete había su característica ropa, y tomado el pantalón; se cayó un pequeño libro de color azulado. No era muy nuevo, pues las hojas estaban dobladas en los extremos, y algunas de ellas amenazaban con salirse. Lo abrió y ojeó a la rápida; la verdad es que había leído toda su serie Icha Icha tan sólo por curiosidad. Pasó gran parte de las primeras páginas con rapidez; los comienzos de Jiraiya no eran su fuerte.

Se volteó a mirar al cuerpo sobre la camilla, como pidiéndole permiso para mirar la parte media de su cuaderno, sonriendo socarronamente. Leyó con cierta rapidez la trama, para interiorizarse, mientras trataba de descifrar entre los katakanas ininteligible y los borrones de tinta, hasta que halló algo que le llamó la atención.

"_Entonces Jiraiya se quedó mirando a la mujer ante él, embobado con su escote. Ella, hablaba cosas que a él no le importaban; sólo rondaba por su mente una pregunta. Porque, a pesar de congeniar tan bien, ¿ella nunca había aceptado salir con él?. Acaso… ¿le era tan desagradable su compañía, o no le encontraba atractivo?._

_Jiraiya pidió dos botellas más de sake, una para ahogar sus penas, y la otra; para que su amiga se callara un rato._

_-Y entonces… Dan me pidió que fuese su novia- escuchó decir a Tsunade, sonrojada o por el alcohol, o por la conversación._

_-¿Qué le respondiste?- preguntó el hombre sin mucho interés._

_-Qué sí, baka. _

_Jiraiya sonrió veladamente, apuntando rápido un trago de sake que le quemó dolorosamente la garganta, a la vez que de metía la mano en el cabello para masajearse un poco la nuca. Un dolor lo estaba matando, y no lograba distinguir si era el de su cabeza, o el que sentía en el pecho_".

Tsunade apretó los labios con fuerza, percatándose que tontamente, el escritor había borrado cada vez que ponía sus nombres verdaderos, reemplazándolos por pequeños kanjis con los nombres de pila de sus personajes ficticios, mientras guardaba con rapidez el pantalón y el libro dentro de la bolsa.

Volvió a pararse al costado de la mesa de operaciones, viendo que gran parte de la sangre coagulada ya había logrado salir, así que procedió a cerrar el corte lo más limpiamente posible. Dejó de nuevo sobre la otra bandeja la aguja e hilo utilizado y comenzó a tapar el cuerpo. Rellenó los formularios de costumbre con la data de muerte y la causa, y algunas anotaciones más, en caso de ser profanado el cuerpo.

Cuando hubo terminado con todos sus deberes médicos, se quitó la bata blanca y miró la figura de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Su pelo blanco y largo, esas líneas que bajaban desde sus ojos a su barbilla; el tono dorado suave de su piel… la comisura de los labios manchados de sangre. Pero aún así seguía siendo atractivo, a pesar de la muerte y la edad, de las arrugas y el alcohol… de los años, y la distancia.

Pasó con un poco de fuerza sus dedos por sus propios labios pintados de carmesí oscuro, tiñéndolos de el suavemente, y los acercó a los de Jiraiya, delineándolos con sumo cuidado, procurando dejar esa marca que él siempre había querido, pero que ella, por obstinación, por orgullo, por miedo, y fuese a saber por qué estúpida razón jamás permitió.

Apagó las luces de la habitación y cerró la puerta con lentitud, no atreviéndose a mirar atrás, porque sabe que hay dolores que pasan vidas eternas sin olvidarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**(Shizuyuki se enjuaga las lágrimas para no seguir manchando el teclado)… muy dramático, ¿no?, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que Tsunade se arrepiente en el alma el nunca haberle dado una oportunidad a Jiraiya (vamos, que yo le habría dado más de una, aunque fuese un fiasco xD).**

**Bien, culpen a la fiebre que me volvió por eso… **

**Y gracias por leer :D**

**_Shizuyuki Nara (ex Yuuko Ichihara Reed)_**


End file.
